


Cravings

by tnnyoh



Series: Our Little Moments [5]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Belligerent Sexual Tension, Emily loves it and hates it, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Restraint, Sensuality, The Outsider is a tease and a flirt, Touching, Unresolved Sexual Tension, VERY VERY VERY slow burn, almost touching, almosts, closeness, emsider, wanting to touch more but not doing that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: Restraint is the devil for Emily Kaldwin, who wants nothing more than the closeness The Outsider provides her.





	Cravings

Emily laid back onto the pillows that lined her bed and closed her eyes, the rain hitting softly against her window, she knew he was there before he even spoke: "What do you want?" She said without opening her eyes  
"You knew I was here?" The Outsider asked calmly  
"I've come to expect it" She answered  
"Have you? Or have you come to crave it?" there was a hint of a smile in his tone, she forced herself to sit up and look at the God  
She smiled sheepishly "Whatever helps you sleep at night" he sat close near her and gently stroked his cold fingers against her neck, she smacked his hand away "Please do not do that" She bit her lip as he leaned in closer to her  
"Does it bother you, Empress?" His voice teasing, almost flirtatious "Because to me, it almost seems like you are enjoying my closeness"  
Emily gulped hard "I don't, I'm not" She stuttered  
"It is a very curious thing," The Outsider said after a moment "That there can be such anger in a heart so soft, a heart that yearns for life's more delicate and primal urges"  
Emily took a deep breath, but did not respond as he moved her hair away from her neck "I am a very curious person, Emily Kaldwin" He brushed his finger against her skin, she shivered uncontrollably "Stop it" She hissed  
"I must ask you," He said, moving away from her but still seated on the bed "Why is it that you feel many things but do not let yourself live those things?" she turned towards him  
"What are you talking about?" She asked  
"You want more," He said simply, "You desire more, you crave touch, and gentleness, And yet... you turn down ever suitor that comes your way"  
"Because I know that they only wish to be with me for my status, not for any true feelings they have for me" She answered delicately, she grasped his hands in hers "I want more than a just meaningless connection based on my title" She frowned "I fear I may never find that"  
The Outsider took a breath and grinned a little bit "Emily" She looked away, her face flushed with red, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers softly, then pulled away with a bigger smile on his face "Oftentimes we will find that the thing we are searching for is in front of us"  
Emily laughed and shoved him over "You're so obvious" He cocked his head in confusion "What do you mean Emily Kaldwin?"  
Emily chuckled "Like you're so innocent" She flicked her hair back with her hand "Whispering in my ear, brushing your fingers against my neck, I know exactly what you are doing, and it's not working"  
"Very well," He said and faded from view, smoke twirling around where he was.  
He reappeared on the balcony outside, his hands resting against the railing as he looked out and watched the rain, Emily walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder "Did I upset you?" She said with a frown  
"I do not understand you, Emily," He said, pulling away from her touch "You pull away from me but I know that is not what you want to do"  
Emily raised her eyebrow "And what exactly do I want to do?" she asked him, he took a deep breath and gently grabbed her wrist, pulling her into him "You wish to be close" He said, a whisper that sent a shiver through her bones "You long to feel touch..." He leaned in close and whispered in her ear "You crave the sensation of my fingertips against your skin" Emily let out the smallest of sighs and closed her eyes, feeling his words sink into her, making her soul ache with the pain of restraint, with the rules that she was forcing herself to adhere to  
"So why, My Emily... are you pulling away? Why are you denying what you crave?" Emily's face flushed and she bit her bottom lip to keep from speaking "You are making me uncomfortable" She lied "Please leave"  
"Very well, Empress," He said, all too eager to abide her wishes as he disappeared back to The Void


End file.
